Not Everybody Likes You
by irmak
Summary: Lamb saves Veronica from the freezer. If hating Lamb isn't enough try feeling grateful to him. A total experiment in POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Everybody Likes You  
**Author:** irmak  
**Pairing/Character:** Lamb/Veronica  
**Word Count:** 1218  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Summary:** What if Lamb had saved Veronica from the fire?  
**Spoiler:** Season 1

"Well, well, well. Look who we have in here! I have a visitor. And of all of the people it could be, it's Veronica Mars! Mark me cynical but this _has_ to be about me saving you from a painful death."

You don't know what brought you here. You knew he wouldn't be any friendlier than yesterday. You could have send him flowers, or visit him in the morning to show some appreciation and leave quietly. But it's almost midnight and you were here anyway. It's not like you wake up everyday with a sudden urge to see Don Lamb. But today, everything changed. You know better than anyone that how one second can change your whole life. The "What if's" have always ruled your life. You certainly didn't have this urge earlier today. It wasn't until he found you there, kicking and screaming in a freezer, while the psychotic father of your ex-boyfriend was trying to kill you. Then, you had the urge.

"I came here to see..." Your voice shatters and you hate this. You wonder if this is how it's going to be with him from now on. Would you spend the rest of you life thankful to the man you despise with every fiber of your being? The same man who sent you down this path the day he told you to go see the wizard, ignoring your tears. "How are you... Sheriff?"

"Aww, don't be so distant, Mars. I did save your life tonight. You may call me Mr. Lamb."

"Do you need anything?"

"I just needed a good pain in the ass and then you came in the room. It's miracles like that, that make you wonder how people can lose their faith."

You want to say something, that you owe him big time or you'll hate him no matter what, but the words won't leave your throat. You just can't think of anything good to say. So when the nurse comes in with an injection in her hand, you take the opportunity to turn to leave without really saying anything.

He just looks at you with an amused expression. "See? I always get more than I ask. The Gods must be laughing by now!"

As you leave, you promise yourself that you won't come over tomorrow, but honestly, deep down, you know this won't be the end.

---

When you find yourself outside his hospital room the next day, you know you're in deep trouble. You know what it's going to be like for the next few hours, but you don't feel like going back. You slowly look inside the room, and there he is, sleeping. He has many visible wounds, like the small cuts on his face and a bigger one on his shoulder. Then there are the two broken ribs and severe burns you know are hiding under the blankets. You go in, sit in the chair next to his bed, open your book, and decide to read silently. Almost half an hour later, he wakes up. Your eyes never leave your book, but you know he's awake due to change in his breath. A moment ago he was breathing deeply and now he doesn't make the slightest sound. He's looking at you, and you can _feel_ his eyes on you, just like Logan's eyes always did. 

"Gees Veronica, Will you just say what you want to say and leave?" Finally looking up at him, you can see a fire burning in his blue eyes.

"I don't have anything particular to say." That's actually the truth.

"How about a 'thank you', Mars?" There's a little weariness in his voice.

"That would be understatement; after all, you saved my life... Don."

He looks surprised and you can swear to God that you saw something in his eyes, other than that fiery anger, for the first time.

"Veronica, what do you want? You're welcome, OK? To protect and serve, remember? You're free to go now. Fly bird, fly away!"

"I want to stay here for a while... If that's okay with you."

He scowls at your suggestion. But you gather courage from his silence and slowly open your book again. As you read, you hear him to let out a sigh, but you can feel that he's _almost_ happy to have someone with him.

---

"So, Mars, does Daddy Dearest know that you're here?" You put you book aside and take in his gaze. He has this half smile on his face, and he's looking directly into your eyes, trying to read you. You are about to open your mouth, but you know your eyes have already given you away. "So he doesn't. And why is that? I saved his precious little girl, and he hasn't come here yet to thank me."

"Don't you remember? He brought you here."

"Did he, now? Oh..." He looks defeated for a split second, but you already know that Sheriff Don Lamb never gives up, not when there is a chance at a good insult. "Well then we're even. Thank God. See, I really can handle you, little Mars,..." -he can hardly raise his arm, but he's so determined to point at you, God knows why- "...running after me, but Daddy Mars? I really can't take him being nice and all."

"Why are you alone?" He understands what you mean, and the fire in his eyes that was almost died down fires back up once again.

"I'm not alone, Mars. Thanks to you, that's not even an option anymore. You just don't understand when you're not wanted." He wants to hurt you but you both know he is failing miserably.

"Where is your family, Don? Your parents?"

"That's not any of your fucking busin-"

"Your girlfriend? _Boyfriend_?" Now it's your turn to smile. It's the first time since he saved you. He doesn't want to respond back, you see the hesitation in his eyes. You wonder if he is like this with everyone, or is it only you that gets to him so quickly.

"Do you see me asking you about the Echolls boy? Why should you, then?"

Logan... You don't know when you'll find the courage to face him again. He tried so hard to make this work, but you've always been able to find a way to sabotage things. You didn't mean to, but the harm is already done. You can't undo anything and you don't even know if you would want to. You just don't have the strength to fight for him or with him. Your hard edges softened when you were stuck in that fridge, and he loves them sharp. You may not be back to the bubble gum pink version of yourself, but you know that you aren't the same girl you have been for the past year. You just can't go back to that, and for now, you can't move forward. You're stuck right in the middle, and you suddenly realize who you need. And of all people, it's Don Lamb.

"Cat got your tongue? Don't tell me you guys broke up! Aww! And they say turning your other half in to the police brings out the love."

"Well, obviously, it doesn't." You nod half heartedly, and for the first time he doesn't jump at the opportunity to hurt you.

"Obviously."

You go to the hospital everyday that week, until he's discharged. Sometimes you just sit there and read, mostly because he made it clear that he's not into talking. He likes to keep his distance. But even though the ice is slowly breaking down, you still can feel the tension in the air. You've always fought, but what happens when you call the truce?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Not Everybody Likes You  
**Author:** irmak  
**Pairing/Character:** Lamb/Veronica  
**Word Count:** 1408 (total 2755)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Summary:** What if Lamb had saved Veronica from the fire?  
**Spoiler:** Season 1

Your summer does not go as well as you hoped it would. You had every right to expect more, after all, you were safe and sound and you had found Lilly's murderer. Of course you ruined just a few lives and relationships along the way. You know, the type of achievements that really make a year complete. And yet, you spent your summer hiding. From Duncan, because he had believed that if he popped up everywhere you went, you would start liking him again. You hid from Logan, because you just don't want to fight with him anymore and the more you hold yourself back, the more vicious he gets. You want to talk to him, fix him, touch his broken face, hold him in your arms like you did many times before, but instead, you just look him in the eyes for a second and then leave. Now is not the right time, you think. This is your banter now. And he hates it. He's still so madly in love with you, that he hates you. This is exactly how fucked up your relationship is, and you just can't make it better.

You kinda hide from your father, too. He likes to ask way to many questions. It all starts with a small 'how are you today' and suddenly shifts to 'why are you keeping everything all inside, Veronica?' You know he has every right to know, that he's just worried about his daughter's mental health, but you don't see the good in describing to him the moment you thought you'd die. You can't even describe that to yourself. But you dream about it, a lot. You fight and kick and scream, but all you can _hear_ is fire, all you can _feel _is heat. You feel the same way you felt in that freezer, you think that this is the end, and then _he_ opens the door and lifts you out. This turned to be the worst part of your dream, because, every night, you wake up wet with sweat, tears in your eyes, his name on your lips. And it's not going away.

So you hide from him, too. You did your job, visited him more than you ought to have. You both didn't know how to handle this unholy alliance, but you managed to survive. But it was only for the time being. You can't push any further. You wonder if you even want to, but you don't know the answer yet.

You just spend the rest of your summer hiding. But school starts tomorrow. It's finally show time and not everyone at that school likes you, Veronica Mars.

---

You think that maybe you're doomed, maybe your life is never suppose to be right on track, maybe God loves to smack you in the face again and again. Whatever it is, you really don't think you deserve all of it. You stand by the cliff, looking down at the remains of the bus, and the world slips from up under your feet. Weevil is there to catch you, thankfully. You just look down and try to see... _him_. That maybe he's alive and he's trying not to drown. That damn green jacket, you think that he shouldn't have worn it. It would get so heavy, as the sea water soaked through it to his skin, and it would help drag him down to the bottom. You wanna jump down to the bottom, so that you can catch up with him, but you know that if he would stop you he could.

"Gees, Ronnie. The sea look doesn't really work for you. Oh be sure to say hi to Weevs for me. My word, he really looks jealous over all this emotion you are showing over me. Well, that makes sense. We always did like to share our blonde pain in the asses."

But Weevil is holding you so tight that you can't move an inch. You wonder whether he knows what you're thinking. You slowly start to hear the sirens, but you are still looking down. Finally when the police arrive, your eyes leave the sea and you look for him.

Your eyes meet his, and then it's all black.

---

You sit alone in the interrogation room until he finally comes inside. He sits right across from you, yet you don't raise your eyes from the table. After all, you still wake up with his name on your lips. After lossing Logan so tragically, you thought that would change. You loved Logan, you still love him. You wasted your chance, you obviously send him to his death. If you had stopped running and made up with him, he would have been with you, not on that bus. You were the one that had aided in ruining his life and when you finally had the chance to be the one good thing in his life, you ran and left him completely alone.

Your heart is finally broken into little pieces, and yet you still wake up whispering _his_ name. The silence goes on, but you won't be the one who breaks it.

"So, I guess you know why you're here. You wanna tell me about it?" He isn't Sheriff right now, he's the Don that you met in the hospital. You wanna slap him for showing you that side right now, when he knows you are hurting so bad you can't fully breath.

When you don't answer, he continues. "What can you tell me about Logan's relationship with this man?" He shows you a file of a man you have never seen before. "Mr David "Curly" Moran. I'm guessing that you've never seen him before in your life?"

You manage a low no, but that must be enough for him right now.

"It seems that Curly had Logan's name on him."

Now you're interested. "On him?" He shows you another file and when you open it, you see a photograph close-up to a man's palm on which is written 'Logan Echolls'. Tears escape from your eyes. Maybe this whole bus crash was meant for Logan. You feel the internal guilty monologe start back up again. You could have stopped him. You could have helped him. You could have stopped running scared. You could have stopped being the cold heartless bitch, that you have been trying to be, and just been there for him.

You can feel his eyes on you, again. "How are you, Veronica?"

Your father, Wallace, Mac, and even Alicia had all asked you this, But the only one you are able to honestly answer is Don Lamb. As your vision gets blurry, you can hear yourself sobbing. "It's just been a really bad year."

---

You find yourself standing here and all you can think of is the past. This past summer, they were just worried about you. They wanted you to talk about what happened, to share your emotions and fears. But now, everybody just watches you from a certain distance. They don't know what to or how to say anything without their voices shattering. This drives you mad. You see the pity in their eyes, their lips whispering "Poor girl, she's been through a lot." They expect you to breakdown, to cry your eyes out. So when you don't collapse, they don't believe your feelings are genuine. You're either hiding them or you never really cared.

They also don't get how you can still ask questions about the crash. They're expecting you to close your eyes and blame the innocent driver, just because they're doing that. You have to play the goddamn three monkeys or else you're marked as crazy, obsessed, or even worse, your mother's daughter.

Your father has his own issues. If he heard that you're still investigating the bus crash, he'd be devastated. He'd probably try to ground you, even though he knew that it wasn't a solution. Wallace has taken off with his father and an e-mail BFF relationship isn't the same thing. Duncan is back with Meg, who left for the summer and returned with a 5 times bigger belly. You heard that if they didn't get married, Meg's parents would kill them both. Mac is dating Beaver and their cuteness is slowly giving you diabeties. You think, it could have been you. It should have been you. You would have been Neptune's very own Bonnie and Clyde. Logan and you had so many unfinished memories, an unfinished life. No one is around for you anymore. You can call them, talk to them, smile at them, but after a few hours, you see the desperation in their eyes. They just want to return back to their 'normal' lives. You had forgot the meaning of that a long time ago.

So you're standing here and you're thinking about the way you stood at Shelly's door before you joined the party that you weren't invited to. You just wanted to show everyone that you were stronger than all of them, that you didn't need anyone else. But this time, you need someone. So you knock the door and walk in without waiting for an answer.

"I need your help. I have to find who did this to Logan. Help me, Don, please, help me."

---


	3. Chapter 3

"God Veronica, when are you ever going to learn? You're just a high schooler. Get real!" Lamb looks nervous. You know he doesn't want to keep seeing you around. Especially not showing up on his door step. Well, it's not like you're obsessed with him or anything. You just need his help and you think that the fact he is the sheriff should finally do you some good.

"Yeah, well you did such a bang-up job on nailing the bus driver, that I know I shouldn't have any worries. It was, after all, such an open and shut case, just like the one with Abel Kootz." You don't want to sound so self-righteous, but you just can't help it. When you face him, you feel that your emotional walls are lowered, but the verbal weapons, you have fine tuned this past year, are still there. You can't be totally unprotected when it comes to Don Lamb.

"If I give you a toy badge will you shut the hell up?"

"If I let you listen to this tape will you promise that you'll play sheriff with me?"

He finally gives up. "What is it anyway?"

"Don, just listen to it."

You play the tape and the joyful voice of a teenage girl fills the air. "Michele, why aren't you picking up, you big loser? I can't believe you bailed on that field trip without telling me. Hey, about next weekend --" Suddenly there's a loud noise, like an explosion. You can hear people screaming, then another loud bang is heard. The joyful voice is now turned into a horrified one. "Oh God!" After a final crash, the tape goes static.

Lamb looks at you with wide terrified eyes. "Now... Where the hell did you find this, Mars?"

"It's not important, Don. The point is, someone sabotaged the bus. We have to find out who."

"There is no _we_, Mars. You should-"

You suddenly put your hand on his. You don't know why the hell you did that, but it's already there, and you can feel his rough hands. Although it's pretty much softer than you've imagined. There's an uncomfortable silence that goes on forever. You both look at your hands, yours firmly grasping his. Now, that's not an image you get the chance to see everyday. You wait for him to pull his hand back. You wait yourself to loosen your grip. You wait for your father to bust in screaming "What the hell, Veronica?". But nothing happens. The silence just goes on and on, until you can feel his eyes on your face. Those frigging deep, blue eyes. You're just trying to decide what to do next. If you move your hand, he might take that as if you were too excited with his touch. If you don't move, then he'll definitely know you're over the top nervous. Instead, your hand stands still, you raise your gaze to meet his eyes. Your voice is as soft as your touch.

"I _have to_ help you, Don. You should know that much about me."

You can see he's weighing what to say. You wish you could hear what he's thinking. Does he see you as a small girl who has a big-time crush on the Sheriff. Does he think you're trying to mess with his mind? He looks some more, and smiles slightly which makes your heart skip a beat. That scares you even more. You remind yourself that you're here for Logan, that you hate this guy but the strange emotions are just from feeling grateful.

"God, Veronica..." His voice is so soft that you've never imagined Sheriff Don Lamb can speak like this. "What am I gonna do with you?"

---

Things go hectic for a couple of weeks. You're really surprised that he agreed to let you help on this case. The most shocking thing is how he is honestly putting his whole heart into the investigation. He calls you if he finds anything, well, almost anything, since you're sure he's keeping some stuff from you. But you know this is for your own safety. You smile everytime you think about how he is starting to care about you.

Lately everything is starting to work out just fine. You know, when it comes to your life, nothing is the way it seems. You're not meant to be happy. You want to prepare yourself for the next disaster, but you keep forgetting one thing. You are just a teenager. No matter what happens, you'll still manage to be reckless. That's the good thing about being young. But deep down, you also know that this is your biggest curse.

Your father has been looking great lately. He's made up with Alicia, and now they're inseparatable. You can see his proud gaze when the three of you go out for a dinner. He looks at his girls and thanks God for how everything worked out. He doesn't need to know that you're still obssesed with the bus crash. He thinks you have finally moved on. Well, that's quite understandable since he disn't ever know the exstent of your feeling for Logan in the first place. For him, you dated for a while, but it meant nothing. He really has never had a clue when it comes to you love life.

He doesn't know about your truce with Lamb, either. Funny thing, you never discussed this with Don, but things just worked out that way. The usual insults just helped bring to the surface the fact that Keith never knew.

"Isn't that my mentor and his lovely, blooming daughter? How is school, Veronica? Anyone left at school that you haven't help ruin their life? I bet that little fact has really effected you ability to get people to talk to you."

"Well, the only person I really want to talk to, is doing that right now. Seriously. Why do birds suddenly appear every time you're near?"

You used to have this very same conversation a year ago. But this time, when you head in different directions, you both look back with content smiles on your faces. You nod and walk away. It's like a ritual. _Your_ ritual.

So what if you're addicted to snark? Who gives others the right to judge the fact that you always fall for the guys who can push you to your limits, who can make you feel so angry that you're turned on? Is it your fault if you're that fucked up? You suppose not. After all, you wouldn't be this way if it weren't for the same people that judge you.

---

You start working with your dad again, and it's not only organizing the office. You're back to helping him with clients. A little staking out, taking some photographs, and Veronica Mars is back on action. This time you're checking out the potential fiance of a very wealthy woman. When you find out about some tickets he forgot to pay, you decide to pay a visit to the beloved station. No, it's not because you want to see Lamb. It's just... You don't know. You still can't confess whatever it is that you're feeling for Lamb. You walk in, say hi to Inga, who isn't surprised to see you anymore (You do spend most of your time here in his office), walk towards to the Lamb's office and open the door without knocking.

"Don, I need your-" You go in only to find Lamb talking with a gorgeous blonde. They sit on separate sides of his desk, but God knows their attraction doesn't have any limits. And their eyes... They would be considered to far gone for foreplay. "Oh..."

He doesn't look pleased. "Where are your manners, Mars? Didn't Daddy teach you to knock on the door before entering?"

"Right." You flush from head to toe. You don't know what pisses you more, that he's making fun of you in front of this woman, or that you're so disturbed about finding _him_ here talking with _her_. "Right. Sorry." You manage to say this, and leave the room without any more explanation.

On the way home, you try to relax, but it's no good. There are so many things you want to know. Who is she? Are they dating? Why do you even care? Why does your heart hurt every time it beats? Is that... jealousy? If you weren't fucked up before, you sure are now.

Because you now are positive that you have already fallen for Don Lamb.

You suddenly take a U-turn and head back. You are Veronica Mars and you just can't let things go.

---

You sit inside of your car until she comes out. Thank God, he's not with her. She's almost as tall as Lamb. She has a nicely curved body and long, shaped legs. You can see why Lamb might fall for her. You feel so pathetic, jumping to jealous conclusions. That's just not you. You wonder how you ended up here. There was so much hate before... This man was your biggest foe until the day he saved your fucking life. And now you sit here in the dark, stalking his supposed lover. It's like the soap operas that your mother used to watch. The girl hates the guy, they fight; the girl falls for the guy, they make out. You don't know if you have totally forgiven him for his actions. You feel like you've covered your wounds up with better memories, but they're just there, and whenever he upsets you, they come to life, aching and hurting.

When you see her car leaving, you slowly go inside. You can hear Sacks and Leo talking, but you ignore them and slowly move towards his door. This time you knock.

"Come in." He says in his 'I'm the boss' voice. You hate to admit, but you like it. You like it when he dominates.

You slowly reach in and close the door behind you. You lean your back against the door and there's this challenging look on your face. Logan used to see this, a lot, and he liked it.

"Glad I could teach you something, Mars." He mutters but he looks surprised. You know you look totally different right now. You're not the sweet girl who needs his help or the pain-in-the-ass who pisses him off. You're... Even you don't know who you are. He coughs to cover up his mixed feelings. "What is it?"

"Who's _she_?" You ask in a husky voice. You can see the _whatthehell_ look in his eyes, this make you smile a little which adds more femininity to your face. You bet he likes it. He doesn't like being dominated as much as you do like it, obviously.

"She's a... _friend._" He almost whispers, knowing that he's getting to you.

You don't look away, saying 'bring it on' with your eyes. "You looked very _close_." You bit your bottom lip so slowly, it catches his gaze. He gulps so visibly.

"We might be a bit _close_..." -he stops and takes a deep breath- "_Veronica_." The way he emphasizes your name makes you shiver with pleasure. You let him see this, if he's going to play this game only by his rules, you'll just let him.

"I felt so _unwelcomed_, Don." You take a few steps towards his desk. He watches your every move, you may have felt unwelcomed, but now you are wanted.

"Uh, you're always welcomed _here_, Veronica."

You slowly tilt your head. There's fire in your eyes. "Apologize." you demand.

This catches him off guard "What for?" His voice is so low and filled with such tension that you feel dizzy with excitement.

You talk as you walk closer to his chair. "For making me cry when I came here to report my rape..." He gasps. You see a shadow passing his face, remorse in his eyes, and that was all you ever needed. He's forgiven now. That was quite easier than you've been expecting. "... for giving me such a hard time even though I had done nothing to you, for being a pain-in-the-ass, an insensitive bastard..." Now you're standing next to him, he turns his chair to face you. You lean a little forward so that your eyes are aligned. "... for flirting with some woman and not _me_." You take a deep breath and demand again. "Apologize."

He's smiling but his face is perplexed. "I'm sorry." He says, finally. How long you have waited to hear this. "I'm sorry." He says again, more determined. He stands up, holds your arms and raises you to sit on his table. "I'm sorry, Veronica. But you like it better when I'm a jackass, right?" He presses his lips against yours, his unshaved face scraping your skin. "Tell me..." he whispers into your mouth, "why do good girls always go for the bad boys?"

You press yourself towards his body. He's between your legs, forcing them to open. His hand is suddenly under your skirt, going up, searching for your panties. He doesn't just take them off, he rips them off. You both like it that way, which is an utter shock for you, considering that this is the first time you've have fully-conscious sex. His fingers are devouring your clit, rubbing harder and harder.

You slowly manage to raise your head up and put your chin on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Is it... uh, is it... Fuck! Is it because -God!- bad boys make good girls come?"

That's all he needed to hear. You don't know how quickly he took off his pants, but he enters you with a sudden thrust in a few seconds. You don't make love, and you're thankful for this. He fucks you senseless in his office, on his desk, your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. 

You're fucking Don Lamb and you love every second of it.

---


End file.
